Witch
by Ilovemydad
Summary: Harry Potter never exsited but Isabella Black does. Sirius left her with her god parents to go to work, Voldemort came with her god parents dead and her dad in prison she was put on a doorstep and Sonny Monroe came to life til it was time for Hogwarts.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

'A lone house on a street. An evil curse. A green light. A scream. A guy in a cloak. And a….. stick? What the hell?' A girl thought. Well said girl would have thought when she was a mere ten year old one week before she was due to turn eleven to be exact. This girl was Sonny Monroe well to muggles anyway but the magical world her name was Isabella Black.

At the age of ten one day before Sonny was to turn eleven, she found out she was a witch but not just any witch. She was Isabella Black, the only won who will be able to kill Voldemort or "He-who-must-not-be-named" to every one else in the Wizarding World.

You see one day Sirius Black a widowed father had to go do something for the Ministry of Magic or the magic Government for he was an Aura. Sure his best mate James Potter besides Remus Lupin had off and it was a full moon meaning he had to go and do the one big thing he hated. Work. He also hated that he had to leave his daughter who had barley reached the age of one but knew that she was safe with James and his wife Lily Potter. Not only thirty minutes later seeing as he was trying to postpone his going to work he got a frightened call from Lily and he got to there just in time to see the street blow up and 'He-who-must-not-be-named' gone.

Sirius rushed up to the now one story house and began looking for his daughter. At first he assumed the worst that his daughter, his only connection left to Felicity was dead. Then he heard a squeak and saw his daughter in the corner in her bassinet but then gasped as he saw Lily lying in front of her. He knew she was gone but still knelt and tried to check for a pulse even though he knew it was pointless. He stood and went over to his daughter. Just as he went to pick her up tons of his fellow Aura's surrounded him and tried to hit him with the stupefy spell. They finally caught him and he was dragged away from his daughter hysterical. He was put into Azkaban, the major wizard prison where he would spend the rest of his life. Or so he thought.

His daughter on the other hand having no remaining magic or non-magic family members was put on Connie Monroe's doorstep. The only thing with her was a letter from Dumbledore who asked the women to change Isabella's name until she reached the age where she was supposed to go to school, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" to be more precise. Then not even a day later Alison "Sonny" Felicity Monroe was introduced to the world.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 1

10 years later one week before Sonny's Birthday

"MOM" Sonny shreak ran through the house as it has for a couple of nights.

"What sweetie?" Connie Monroe said as she entered her adopted daughter's room.

"I had a bad dream" Sonny said while whimpering. Sure she knew it wasn't normal for a 10 year old almost 11 to scream and admit a bad dream but she knew that she was far from normal.

"Aw sweetie. What was it about?" Connie asked even though she thought she already knew being as it was almost time for Sonny or Isabella to return to the Wizarding world. Most people would have claimed that it was a joke but Connie knew better and she still read and re read the note over and over every night for the past 10 years.

"I was at a house with two people I didn't know, and I couldn't talk. Then the door blew up and a guy in a cloak cam in he was muttering words. The guy with out the cloak said to 'run and keep Isabella safe.' The women grabbed me and ran upstairs. A little bit later the one in the cloak ran up and said 'let me have the girl and you will be safe' the women started to protest. I hear weird words come from his lips and he pulled out a stick. A green light came from his stick and I heard her scream and fall to the ground. He tried to do the same to me but I felt a burning on my temple where I have my scar and he turned into smoke. A guy who looked a bit more scrufy came into the remains of the house but more people came in just as he went to pick me up. I even held my arms out to him. They took him away while he was hysterical. Then I woke and screamed for you." Sonny said at such speed that it was hard for Connie to keep up but still heard every thing Sonny said.

Connie knew what her dream was it was all explained in the letter but she was a little sad that she was losing the girl that she considered her daughter. Then she thought of the girls real father who was put in prison and didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Of course she believed that Sonny's father didn't commit the murder like everyone thought and Sonny's dream just proved it.

"Shh baby it's okay" Connie muttered until the girl fell asleep.


	3. Pain in the Chad?

Chapter Two

6 years later

That was six years ago and Sonny still remembered that day clearly. How did she you ask? Well it was her first introduction to the magical world besides when she was a baby.

Now she found herself sitting in a dressing room in the muggle world on a TV show. Specifically "So Random" yeah the dark lord would never find her here. Isabella or Sonny being a she was in the muggle world yearned to be at Hogwarts enjoying the feasts, being with her friends, learning magic. Not here with muggles, being on a TV show (she was more famous in the magic world), fighting with Chad Dylan Cooper who she was actually falling in love with but was scared because he was a muggle and could easily be killed.

Sonny did know the reason that she was here in the United States and not in London. It wasn't safe; the dark lord was getting more powerful than ever. She didn't even wipe away the lone tear that was slipping down her face at the exact moment that Chad walked into the room. In fact she didn't even realize that he walked in she was just staring at the magic moving picture of a man.

"I miss you" Sonny said as she stared at the picture of her father who was safe, out of Azkaban, and in the "Order of the Phoenix" an organization to fight the dark lord.

"What Sonny finally realize the face that you love me but just can't take it" Chad said with his arrogant smirk on. Sonny thought that there was actually a way for Chad to be worse that Draco Malfoy except the whole death eater part.

"Just shut it Chad. I'm not in the mood" Sonny snapped and just continued to stare at the picture until she realized Chad was a muggle and quickly hid the pictue.

"Tsk-tsk Sonny, I told you that you would fall in love with me. Our kiss in your show will just prove it." Chad said mentioning the kiss, he had to admit she was pretty hot when she was angry….whoa hold up where did that come from. Oh yeah right you just want her to admit she loves you because you love her.

Marshall then came in and said "Oh my god kids the show is going to be on air in thirty seconds get there."

Chad took off running with Sonny on his tail and they both made it before the curtain rose.

30 minutes later

Sonny and Chad went through with the kiss being as tonight was the last episode of "So Random" and tomorrow "Mackenzie Falls" because Mr. Condor was closing his studio.

Sonny ran back to her dressing room after the episode with a fresh batch of tears falling down her face. She loved him, she really loved him but this was just a game to him and she was destined to kill Voldemort of die trying when the time came for the battle. Little did she know but that battle was drawing nearer and nearer?


	4. Midnight

Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or Harry Potter. Disney owns Sonny with a chance and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I mean if I did own both Draco Malfoy and Chad Dylan Cooper would be mine. Lol

AN: Hey People sorry that it has been so long since I updated but my computer has a worm and won't let me on so I have to use my moms which I only use once in a rare blue moon and my school has fanfiction blocked. Sorry. Here you go chapter 4, Midnight.

As, Sonny was in her dressing room, trying to stop her tears more just kept to falling. Her first batch straight after the show and kiss was because she fell in love with Chad and couldn't tell him. Her second batch that just wouldn't stop was because she missed her actual family and friends. Every now and then she would cry about her father now it became everyday. She had her reasons though, Sonny just got him back and the she was ripped from him again because it was too dangerous.

Sonny finally stopped crying when there was pecking at her window. "Midnight" Sonny squealed as she raced toward her owl who was as dark as a midnight sky thus the name 'Midnight'.

When Sonny opened the window she made that the door was closed and let her owl in. "Midnight you have no idea how good it is to see you" Sonny said but was shocked to see Midnight turn her nose up at her.

Sonny was hurt and stunned as Midnight ignored her and looked petrified while trying to back away from her.

"Midnight what's wrong?" Sonny asked while trying to move toward the owl.

Midnight was not scared easily but she knew that there was a war and to be guarded. This woman sounded like her master and best friend but she looked nothing like her. "SQUAK" Midnight roared and flew over the woman's head.

"What…OH. My bad" Sonny said figuring out what was wrong with Midnight. Sonny squished up her nose and thought really hard.

"Sonny knew she had accomplished what she was trying to do when Midnight came up to her. Midnight started to fly around her, as Sonny looked in the mirror just to make sure she looked right.

'Okay' Sonny thought 'black, wavy, silky hair going to my lower back. Check. Bright green emerald eyes check. Pale skin, ruby red lips, Check, Check.' Sonny stepped away from the mirror only to see something on her owls' foot.

Sonny softly took the letter off Midnight's foot as if not to scare her. Sonny opened the letter and started to read.

Dear Ms. Black,

I know you are not pleased with me sending you into the muggle would defenseless with out you wand. I know I told you the only reason I would contact you was if it was safe for your return but something terrible is happening and we need you back at Hogwarts. I can't say what yet but I will be there to pick you up tomorrow at 6 A.M. I know this is really early for you but we have to get you back here. The train to get you back here. The train is still leaving tomorrow as always at 11 A.M. so pack and hurry we are also getting a transfer student from a magic school in America.

Last thing I want to say is be careful I know you have fallen in love. My word of advice is do not tell him. It will only end badly with both of you hurt. This is going to be hard for you Isabella but I trust you to make the right choices. By the way Sirius is so excited to see you.

P.S.: I like Chocolate Frogs.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore.

Sonny was so excited, she was going back. No more having to be called Sonny. What a stupid name. It stinks that she had to lie about her life before hand. Tonight was the last night that Sonny Monroe will exist and tomorrow Isabella Felicity Black with be back.


	5. Adoption Notice and Authors Note

Hello readers,

Hi, I know I haven't updated pretty much any of my stories, but lately I have finally come to realize I wasn't going to let control my life anymore. I don't know how it happened but I have lost my inspiration to write, and I don't know if I will get it back. Sure I come up with ideas, but as soon as I write them and post them, I loose intrest. So that is why I am thinking about giving some of my stories up for adoption. This has been going on in my mind for along time, I just didn't know if I could bring myself to write it. I'm sorry if you liked my stories, and now I'm practicly abandoning them. The stories I am putting up for adoption are:

**The Talent Show and A Secret Revealed, **

**Unexpected, **

**Wildfire, **

**Harry Potter meets the Gilmore Girls, **

**Camp Rock meets the Gilmore Girls or The Gilmore Girls go to Camp Rock, **

**The Bite of Stardom, **

**and **

**Heartbroken**

Again I'm sorry if all of you readers out there liked them but I have to stop living in this world and ignoring my life out of it. I have to start focusing on my grades, taking all the AP classes I can, and my two main focuses that will both really hopefully help with my future are getting into college and getting into a color guard. I can't promise when I will update my other stories, that I can't bring myself to give up. Hell I can't promise I ever will continue them, but I can promise that nothing will ever stop me from writing. I probably won't put everything I ever write up on the site, but I may post a thing or two.

If somebody wants to adopt one of the stories above just PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry, and I will really miss all these stories but if or when they are adopted, I am sure the new author will make it better than I ever could.

Sincerely,

Brandi (Ilovemydad)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
